The Skatepark Incident
by MemoryOfMusic
Summary: No Hannah. LILEY! Lilly moves to Malibu and wonders why the people she meets are all creeped out about the place she is staying. It might most possibly be Miley's fault. But not necessarily has a haunted house to be creepy. Okay, maybe a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I've had this idea quite a while back now. Originally this was planned to be a one-shot, but the story got kinda out of hand.

Well yeah, I still think of it as a nice experiment, if it was unsuccessful or not is not my choice to make.

* * *

**The Skatepark Incident**

**1.**

Moving vans parked infront of the vacant Stewart house.

Oliver Oscar Oken asked himself what kind of people would dare to move there, six years ago it has been such a lively household, now it is only been used for dares among the youngsters living here.

After the Stewart family moved back to Tennessee no one ever thought about buying this house even though it was one of the most prettiest in the whole neighbourhood, but now, and he could not imagine how, it has been sold.

The sixteen years old boy was sitting on his front porch, right on the opposite of the old Stewart house.

A blonde woman got out of one of the vans, followed by another blonde, younger, surely her daughter.

The younger blonde looked in his direction and locked eyes with him. She smiled and waved.

Oliver was awestruck. Never has he seen such a beautiful girl before. Sure, he lived in Malibu, home of the rich and beautiful, but this girl was not only beautiful, no.

She was natural. With a small smile he waved back.

Lilly Truscott was on her way to school. More precisely her new school, Seaview high.

Two days ago she moved here, to Malibu, together with her mom. When she heard the news she was kind of happy, don't get her wrong, she had no reasons to be glad to leave Seattle, because her life was good, she had friends, a boyfriend -with whom she broke up because of the move-, was kind of popular at school and her marks were a bit better than average. Nothing to worry about. But Lilly needed a change. She wanted something new, something different and hoped she could find that in Malibu.

While she trotted along the street a car honked next to her. Sitting within was the boy living on the opposite site of the street she saw on her first day here.

„Hey, you are the new kid right?" He asked.

„I obviously am. What's up?"

„You going to school? Which one? I could give you a ride." The boy with brown shaggy hair offered.

„Seaview."

„Same as I, hop in." Lilly knew there wasn't any danger when it came to this guy, he seemed way to..goofish..to constitute a threat for her.

While buckling her seatbelt he started to drive again.

„I'm Oliver by the way."

„Lilly."

„Cool, nice to meet you, where are you from?"

On their way to school Lilly told him a lot about herself and Oliver wised her up about nearly everything she needed to know about Malibu, their school and some inhabitants. Though he didn't tell her what's the deal with her house.

Soon they arrived the parking lot.

„So, what are you doing after school?"

„I don't know, maybe help my mom to get settled in, but most of the stuff is already done, so, yeah."

Oliver sniffed a chance.

„Want to hang with me and some friends in the skatepark?"

„You skate?"

„Sure thing, man. You do too?" Oliver asked.

„I did. Years ago. But I still have my board, so yeah, I'd love to hang with you guys."

After the whole getting the shedule and being the new student procedure was over Lilly could finally relax and enter her first class. Her first day was not as bad as she thought it would be, she met a bunch of skater dudes, per se Oliver's friends.

One of them, Lukas, was in her History class. He was kind of strange, maybe Lilly only thought this way because of the strange questions he asked her.

„Lilly, psht, Lilly." Lukas whispered, sitting in the seat behind the blonde beauty.

She turned around, assured that the teacher wouldn't notice since he was busy with counting his boogers.

„What is it?" She asked the blond male.

„Even though Oliver told us not to mention this, but has something creepy happened since you've been living here?" Lilly wasn't sure where Lukas was heading with this conversation.

„Uh, no. Why?"

„No whining in the night, no luminous wavering forms, no bleeding walls in your house, nothing?" He asked, eyes getting big from curiousness.

„No Lukas, until now, I think you're the only creepy thing I met." Answered the girl, determined to finish the conversation. But Lukas wasn't done.

„Today in the skatepark, I'll show you what I'm talking about."

„Yeah, do so." Lilly said, turning back to the front and finally closing this strange conversation.

She wasn't sure if he just wanted to mess with her, but a tiny spark of curiousity went up her spine that made her wanting to know what exactly her new friend was talking about.

„I'm home." Lilly shouted while entering.

When she got no answer Lilly got worried. She remembered what Lukas said about 'bleeding walls'. '_Oh boy, I'm way to naive.'_

„Mom? Are you home?" she asked.

Still no answer. When she went in the kitchen to look for some food she heard rumbling noises from upstairs.

Lilly stopped.

What should she do? Call the police? Scream? Go look?

She decided on the last one and while she went up the stairs Lilly had to think about all those horror movies she had been watching, where those stupid teenies always had to do the things that would lead to their death in the end. _'So why am I following their lead?'_

Then there were more rumbling noises and Lilly knew where they came from.

The attic.

„Shit, this is way too clichee, I'm not going up there." She told herself, but her feet betrayed her and continued walking towards the attic. „No, stop feet. Stop." She hissed down, as if her feet could really hear her.

Then she felt her arm stretching out towards the door knob, her hand trembling with fear.

But before Lilly could open the door, it opened itself.

Lilly screamed.

Another scream.

Both screams stopped immediatly.

„Mooom?" Lilly started to laugh, man, has she been scared, she nearly peed her pants when the door opened.

„Lilly, why are you laughing, you nearly sent me a heart attack. Why'd you scream like that?"

„You scared me. What did you do up here? I thought you were a monster." Lilly told her.

„A monster? Oh Lilly, tell me what to do with you and your fantasy, aren't you way to old for this stuff? I just rummaged around some things the family which lived here before us left. Anyway, how was your first day?" Heather asked while both blondes made their way back downstairs.

„Oh, found anything interesting?" Lilly asked with a smirk on her face. „And yes, I had a nice day, met some cool people, going to hang with them at the skatepark later on."

„That's nice." Heather told her. „I hope they are no rowdies."

„No mom, just some skater dudes." Heather send her daughter a look, which wasn't one of approvel.

„One of them is Oliver Oken, he lives in the house opposite of ours."

„Oh? The Oken boy? I met his mother this morning, quite the woman, a police officer. Must be a good boy then." Just after the older blonde finished her talk the doorbell rang.

„Oh, this must be the guys." Lilly said and walked towards the door.

She opened it and infront of her stood Oliver, the other guys where waiting on the sidewalk with their boards, all of them looking kind of scared.

„You ready to go?" Oliver asked.

„Yeah, sure, just let me grab my board." Lilly told him and ran upstairs.

Heather went towards the door and observed the boys.

„Hello, I'm Lilly's mother, why don't you come in and wait?" She asked.

All of them got really big eyes and Lukas even went one step back.

„Uh, thanks Mrs. Truscott, but we just wait here." came Oliver's uneasy reply.

Some seconds later Lilly was back again.

She ran towards the door threw a short „Bye mom" at her mother and was immeadiatly out of the house.

As they arrived at the park, Oliver asked Lilly why she stopped skating.

"Well, you see, after a while I hadn't had the time to skate anymore, none of my friends and neither my boyfriend were into it."

"You have a boyfriend?"_ 'Sure, she has a boyfriend, look at that chick, dude!'_

"I had. Broke up with him because of moving here. I'm not into long-distance relationships, you know?" Lilly told him.

"Although, it must be hard."

"Not really, it wasn't like I was in love with him." She looked at Oliver who had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well, how about we start to skate?" Lilly suggested before their conversation led into something Lilly wouldn't like.

"Sure."

Even though she hadn't rode a board for some time, she made quite the figure. Finally Lilly felt alive, she thought about how these guys could really get a place in her heart. She remembered how she loved skating, all those adrenaline shots running through her body while trying some dangerous stunts.

Hours went by and it slowly started to get dark outside.

"Yo, we leave now, see ya." one of the guys, Max, said.

Now there were only three of them left. Guess who?

Jep, Oliver, Lukas and Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, remember what I told you in History today?"

Lukas asked her, as the three of them sat down on the ground to relax for a while.

"Yeah, what about it? You show me now?" Her question got Oliver's interest.

"What do you want to show her?"

Lukas looked at both of them as if he was awaiting something.

"Miley." He said, his voice deep and husky.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Miley." He said, his voice deep and husky._

"Miley? Who's that?" Lilly asked.

"Ha. Ha. Lukas, that is not funny at all." Oliver told him while Lukas opened his bag and pulled out some candles, a mirrow and a pendulum.

"What the fuck? Man, are you nuts? What are you doing?"

Lilly just watched the whole scene.

"Oliver," Lukas started "if you don't like it then leave. But I told Lilly that I'll show her something today. Do you really believe it is right to leave her in the unknown? Do you? After all she lives in that house and has no clue what happened."

Lukas observed Oliver's every reaction.

"Come on, Lilly, let's go home." He offered the puzzled girl.

"No, Lukas got me really curious here, if you don't like it, go by yourself. I'll stay."

That made Lukas grin devilishly.

"Fine. I'll stay, too." Oliver couldn't leave Lilly alone with this crazed up guy.

"Good, we need to sit in a circle."

"Lukas, what is this, an evocation?" Lilly asked, not sure what she should think of this, but still full of emotions of excitement.

"Something like this." He lit the candles put the mirror in the middle of their circle and dropped some wax on it. Then he took the pendulum, held it in the air and waited. Nothing. Waited some more. Still Nothing.

"Damn. It doesn't work. Well, Oliver, you're good in thinking of nothing right?" The blond boy asked smirking.

"Eh, what did you say?" Oliver, who hadn't even catched Lukas' insult, asked.

"Thanks man, hold this and think about nothing."

"Why me?" Oliver cried as if he was a little girl.

"Just do it." The shaggy haired boy did as he was told and...nothing happened. Just nothing.

"Oh well, great. Lilly, you're our last chance. Think you'll handle it?"

"Yes, sir!" Lilly saluted and grinned, she took the pendulum, held it up. It didn't move, a light breeze of air flew by. It still didn't move, not even one millimeter.

"Okay, great. It works. Lilly just sit there and hold it. And repeat everything I say."

"You're messing with me, right?"

"No, and now hush."

Lukas started uttering his evocation. And Lilly repeated every word.

"Miley Stewart, daughter of Robbie Ray and Susan Stewart, sister of Jackson Stewart, I'm calling you. Please answer my whispers. You died 6 years ago, are the rumours true? Miley Stewart, tell us what occurred 6 years ago. Miley, answer us through the pendulum. Are you there?"

All three of them eagerly watched the pendulum, hoping it would move.

"Miley? Please, if you are here give us a sign."

The pendulum started to move.

"Yes..." Lukas said excited.

"Miley, did you get murdered?"

The pendulum moved again.

"Miley, we want to know if you will haunt the people now living in your house. Will you?"

And again the pendulum moved. At the same time Lilly started to giggle which slowly changed into her roaring with laughter.

Both guys just looked at the blonde girl.

"Oh man, you should have seen your faces. Priceless." Lilly said while rolling on the ground.

After that Oliver started to laugh as well, only Lukas didn't.

"You pranked us?" He asked shocked.

"Lukas, really? You really think this would have worked, come on."

During Lilly's little speech it started to thunder, and shortly after big drops of rain fell down.

All three of them looked at each other as if they were in the wrong movie.

"Oh shit." Oliver said.

And with that all of them ran home, screaming or laughing, one couldn't distinguish, the thunder was too loud.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The same night Lilly lay in bed. She had to think about what Lukas had said. Lilly was sure that the guy wasn't lying. He was sure of everything he said this night. And Oliver was acting kind of strange as well. So, there was a girl named Miley. And this girl has been living here 6 years ago and died. So what?

People die. That's how it is, Lilly's father and brother died as well. That's what people do, they die. But why did the guys make such a big fuss out of it?

_'Wait, mom was looking through the stuff in the attic today. Maybe I find something there.'_

As Lilly made her way towards the attic she felt a creepy-crawly feeling right inside her stomach. Just as she was about to open the door leading towards the attic she heard a sound.

_'Not this again.'_

She leaned her ear against the door and listened. Someone was humming a song.

It sounded beautiful.

And absolutely sad.

She wanted to know what was going on, she then started to push the handle down but the humming got louder and Lilly stepped back.

_'Shit. Oh no, it's coming. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'_

Lilly's back was pressed against the wall behind her, her eyes were locked on the door, her ears listened to the ever louder growing humming. She was in a state of shock, she couldn't move, couldn't run away.

Finally, when the humming started to feel like someone screaming in her ears, it stopped.

Everything was back to silence. Lilly took a breath. And another one.

"What the..."

She sat down on the floor. Her back leaning against the wall behind her.

Her eyes only closed with the break of dawn.

"Lilly,..." A figure was leaning above her, watching her. It was smiling and it's arm was stretching towards Lilly.

"Lilly."

A hand touched her face, stroked it.

"Lilly! What the hell are you doing here?"

Lilly's eyes fluttered open. Her mother was bending down, watching her.

"Mom..?" She asked with a yawn.

"This would be me, young lady, care to tell me why you're sitting right infront of the attic door?"

Now Lilly was fully awake, she looked to her right, to her left and then back to her mother.

"I'm not quite sure. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Fuck! I'm late."

"Language."

"Sorry."

After the blonde skater found something to wear and eat she rushed out of the house and made her way towards school.

"Yo Lil'. What's up, man?" Max asked while walking up to Lilly, handshaking her, Oliver was trudging behind him, looking kind of tired.

"Nothing much, kind of tired." With that the bell rang.

During first period Lilly thought about telling Ollie or Luke what happened the night before, but decided against it, because she thought they wouldn't believe her after she pranked them.

The skater was sure, that she wanted to find out about the mystery called her attic. When you come to think of it, her mother went up there as well, and nothing bad happened to her.

"Hey Lilly, want to hang out after school?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, you see, I'm not quite in the mood to hang at the skatepark today." Lilly declined.

"No, no. I wasn't thinking about the skate park. How about the beach?" Oliver offered.

"Sounds good, but I need to finish some things at home first. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow is fine."

Back at home Lilly prepared herself for her little attic-journey.

She was equipped with camouflage, a flashlight and her old baseball bat, crawling over the floor she made her way towards the attic door. She crawled up the stairs until she reached the door which would reveal her destination. Her whole body tingled, thrills went down her spine while she opened the door and proverbially rolled into the attic.

Nothing.

No dead people.

Just stuff. Old musty stuff.

Good. She started to rummage through the things like her mother did before. Therby she found some old furniture, a tattered teddy bear and...ah! A picture.

The picture held a boy and a somewhat younger girl. Could it be? Lilly thought that this could be Miley and the boy could be the brother Lukas was talking about.

The blondes eyes travelled over the girls face. She was beyond beautiful. Curly brown hair, green eyes, a button nose and a lovely smile. Lilly thought that this girl really was gorgeous, after looking at the picture for some more seconds she put it aside and started to work herself through a cardboard box.

Nothing much was in there, mostly paper snippets. Just when Lilly was about to put the box aside she felt something. She pulled it out and looked at an old, half-torn newspaper article.

It read: **Sixteen year old found dead in attic**

The article reported about the young girl Miley Stewart who was found dead in her attic, she has been died of thirst. It said that the father was on a business trip and her brother was staying at a friends house while the father was gone. Miley was home alone and locked herself up in the attic, no information about how, nor anything else. Just that, when the two men came back home it was too late, Miley was already dead.

Lilly couldn't believe what she just read. Died of thirst and all alone, this poor girl.

Again she took the picture of the siblings and observed Mileys face. She felt such sympathy for the girl. Lilly was so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't notice one single tear rolling down her face.

Only when it dripped on the picture, she noticed.

_'I'm crying. I'm crying over a girl I don't know...'_

When her mother called for dinner she went downstairs with the picture still in her hands.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While Lilly went to bed she put the picture under her pillow. She wasn't quite sure why she did this, but she somehow felt devoted to the dead girl.

This night Lilly fell asleep immediately.

"Lilly." A nice voice said while humming a sad song with a lovely voice.

"Lilly..." The voice said again and Lilly opened her blue eyes to meet a pair of green ones staring right into hers. Lilly smiled. The figure smiled as well, stretched it's hand towards Lilly and caressed her cheek.

While being touched the blonde felt warm all around.

"I've been watching you. You cried because of me."

Now Lilly tried to observe the figure, which was kind of blurred. It started to get features.

"Miley..?"

"Yes..."

Everything went back to darkness.

The blonde shot up in a sitting position.

"Whoa.."

Even though she woke up, Lilly still had this feeling of warms all around her.

"Was this a dream? Or.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom? Mom, you up already?" Lilly shouted while examining the contents in the fridge.

"Morning Honey." Heather's sleepy voice filled the kitchen. After a short while, Heather realized what was wrong in this picture.

"Lilly?" she asked startled. "Why are you up already? To experience you waking up before me firsthand, how come?" Not that Heather was being exaggerating, but this really was too good to be true.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. By the way mom, have you been feeling weird since we've been living here? Or did you have any odd dreams?" Lilly asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Heather sat down at the table with a re-warmed cup of coffee, waiting a moment to overthink her daughter's question.

"No, no. I haven't felt this good for a long time." She told Lilly, voice kind of monotone, which earned her a suspicious look from the younger blonde.

"Something the matter, dear? Is it those skater guys? Are they trying to make you do drugs?"

"No, mom." Lilly sighed. "It's just, you know, some kids at school asked me about things." A short moment of hestitation. "About the house and it's former owners." Lilly glanced over to her mother to see any kind of reaction but got nothing.

"You know something about it?" She finally asked.

Heather shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Lilly, please don't be.." She tried.

"Moom! You knew. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to buy this house, that's creepy!"

The younger blonde couldn't believe her mother's actions.

"Darling, why, why, why. Have you any idea how keen this offer was? We could have never afforded such a nice place in Malibu, Lilly. Never. So what, a girl died in the attic. That was six years ago, why does it even matter?" Heather's mood got more bad with every word shooting out of her mouth and in the end she was near to screaming.

"Sorry, I didn't.." Heather started.

"No, it's okay. You know, she's visiting."

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Heather asked getting confused.

"Miley. In my dreams." And with that Lilly grabbed her school stuff and left as fast as possible.

She was confused herself, she couldn't find one healthy reason why she told her mother that she dreamed about the girl that died in their attic six years ago.

What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

**A/N:** Uh, what do you think? A cone of choc-ice for your thoughts :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yep, yep. Here's the next step to solve the mystery. Wohoo :P

* * *

"What was wrong with you today?" Oliver asked Lilly who was getting herself comfortable on her towel. They just arrived at the beach and decided to lay down and tan before attacking the waves.

"Don't know." After the failure with her mother she wasn't juiced up with the idea to tell anyone else.

"You know, you can talk to me, even if it's some freaky stuff. I won't laugh." _Because I havn't seen anyone looking this hot in a bikini top and shorts._ His mind told right after those comforting words left his mouth.

"It's just. Remember the day we went to the skatepark?" Lilly started. How could he forget, this was one of the creepiest days in his life.

"Is this about Miley?" He asked softly, whispering the last word as if he was scared that someone might overhear their conversation.

"You could say so. But I don't want to talk about it, I need to figure this stuff out by myself.." Lilly trailed off.

"You know, girl. This isn't convincing at all. If you need help with something, tell me. Please, I want you to feel better."

"Oliver. I need to ask you something beforehand."

The brown haired guy gulped.

"Ye-eah?" His voice was getting high.

"It's..you know. Why do you want to help me, we don't know each other that long, nor well. So, why?" Lilly had two idea's why the young man was acting this way. Either, it was just because he wanted to trap her, put her in a bad light, she was new, so there was nothing wrong with this thought, people got treated badly for fewer things. The other idea was that this guy was truly interested in her, whatever sort of interest.

"Alright. I like you. A lot." He fastly looked into her eyes for nearly a second before his gaze fell again.

Lilly watched him dumbstruck. She wasn't quite sure if he just meant what it did sound like.

"Oh." Was all for an answer she could think about.

Just seconds ago Oliver pretty much thought he could get a chance with the blonde, but now the shortly build up confidence slowly fell below zero.

He did not like the idea of getting dumped.

Again.

Like always.

So he started to laugh.

"No, Lilly. Gosh, not like that. I meant that you are a really awesome dude, only you are a girl, you know?" Oliver was sure that his excuse sounded convincing. Lilly wasn't.

Still, she let him get away with it, especially because she wasn't in the mood for guys right now, she had more important things to care about, things that concerned about dead brunettes and stuff like that.

Oliver cleared his throat.

"So. Still up for getting rid of your trouble?" he asked, trying not to let his hurt show on the outside.

"I want to know."

"What?"

"I want to know everything that you know happened when Miley died. And afterwards. Why are people acting this strange? I mean, come on Oliver. People die and you can't just tell me that the kids around are scared of every house where someone died in."

A light grin sneaked up the shaggy haired boys face.

"Nah, it's not that. So, for the being scared of the house part, it's pretty much nothing more than bored kids telling around creepy ghost stories to entertain themselves, well I guess after a while some started believing the stuff that is going around, you know?"

"Do you believe in them as well? I mean you too didn't seem that fond of my house.."

"Well, I've lived here all my life..and the Stewart kids, they were..they always took care of me when my parents where on a trip or on a date and I grew fond of them. It's just difficult for me."

The hurt in Oliver's eyes told Lilly that she got way too far, she upbraided herself for making Ollie feel bad and for being so stupid not to think about the fact that Oliver must have known the Stewart family.

"Gosh, Ollie. I'm so sorry, I should have been more thoughtful."

"Don't worry about it, Lil. I'm a tough guy and can handle it." He said while clonking his upper body. "So, you up for the truth? I did never tell anyone, no one was ever interested in the truth and it's not a truth one would handle easily."

On one hand Lilly felt as if she was using the poor guy, she felt this strong desire to know more, but on the other hand she heard her conscience whispering accusing words towards her.

"If it doesn't bother you..."

"Alright. Where shall I start..Yeah, right. You know my mom working for the police and all? One night after they found the...corpse.." he cleared his throat. "I heard her talking to my dad, she said something like 'he was totally stoned and just forgot about leaving her there, can you believe it? Poor Robbie Ray.' That time I did not understand what she meant, but I knew she was talking about Miley. Years later I asked my mom about it, at first she tried to avoid me, but after a while she gave in." Lilly was listening carefully, she needed to put the pieces together, needed to know.

"She told me about Jackson, told me that he had a problem with drugs, was addicted. Jackson was Mileys brother, you know? And..and that day the siblings were in a fight, Robbie Ray -Miley's dad- was on a business trip, so he couldn't stop their bickering. And, yeah. The fight got a little out of hand, so Jackson grabbed Miley and locked her in the attic, went to a friend, smoked his head off, did other drugs and forgot about his little sister still being in the attic. He just forgot, can you imagine?"

Lilly wasn't sure if her ears betrayed her, or if Oliver just told her a load of shit, but still...

"Robbie Ray didn't want people to find out, so he did his best to not let the press find out what happened in reality, Jackson checked into rehab and didn't do any drugs afterwards, still, he is punished for his lifetime. Mom told me, that they moved back to Tennessee because they needed a new start and a whole bunch of people they loved around them." Lilly did not understand what he meant by that statement. "They originally came from Tennessee, so they did some back to the roots, you know? And yeah, that's what happened."

"Oh damn.." '_Quite the mess, gosh, I would have never thought. Killed by her own brother..'_

Lilly was more concerned about what happened to the girl which was already dead than how the boy she was talking to felt right after revealing this.

Again Lilly felt the need to stop by the attic. She was drawn to the place Miley lost her life.

Once she arrived, she started to rummage through the left stuff some more, hoping to find something. Something that let her be a bit more connected to the dead brunette.

She didn't notice that she spent hours up there, nor that she fell asleep after a while.

Lilly found herself back in the living-room, which somehow appeared totally different from how she remembered it had looked. Then, without any warning two strong and big arms wrapped around her, picked her up and dragged her up the stairs. She started to scream.

But she wasn't at the same time. Was this her who was screaming? No, it wasn't but still it was her mouth which opened up, her mouth the scream came from. Only, it was not her voice.

"Now you get what you deserve, bitch!"A manly voice growled in her ear.

Lilly didn't know that voice, just as little as she knew her own voice. She tried to turn her head to see the face the voice came from.

It was a blond male with furious eyes. She knew that guy.

"Hey, what are-" Before she could say any more the young man threw her in a room and locked the door. But then realization hit her. It was the brother. Jackson.

"Now we'll see what great of a person you really are. I'm off, good night!"

With every step his footsteps softened down until she was left in silence.

At first Lilly felt pissed and just like it was with the voice, her emotions seemed not to be hers as well.

"Oh." She stared at her hand, which was taller, had a darker tan and to top it off, pink nail polish on the nails.

"Oh!" She paced back and forth, searched for a mirror or some other mirror related object, but found nothing appropriate. She touched her head and thick hair introduced itself to her hands, her eyes traveled to her right hand, which still held some locks in it.

"Brown."

_'Could it really be? Am I...'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yes, that's right. It is an update. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey! Come on, open the door!" She screamed, banging her hands against the door.

"Jackson! This is NOT funny. At all." A painful throbbing shot through her hands, Lilly didn't know how long she was pounding against the door, but she knew for sure that if she'll keep on going her hands will be broken in no time.

"Sweet niblets..." Her body sank to the floor, back leaning against the door.

Her throat was on fire, three hours of screaming made itself felt. At first she was just being pissed, after a while she started to laugh about it, but then a feeling of panic shot through her veins.

Tears filled her eyes.

And then she cried.

Out of madness.

Because she was exhausted and felt tense.

The tears wouldn't even stop falling after she fell asleep and when she finally woke up again, her whole body felt sore. Her mouth was dry, she needed some water.

Lilly was not able to differ between herself and Miley anymore.

She was Miley.

She touched her lips. They were chopped.

When she tried to scream for Jackson again, her voice only made a rasping noise.

How long did she sleep? Miley needed to get out of the attic.

She went to the little window, too small for a body to slip through, nothing more than a trap window she couldn't fully open up.

"Okay, okay. Stay calm, don't go ballistic. Stupid Daddy..stupid, stupid."

Miley was frantic. After her failed attempt to break the window with the old type writer she noticed that her super safety-fanatic father had to assemble the window in the attic with bullet-proof glass.

"Think girl, what to do.."

But she didn't do anything, again exhaustion hit her, she was hungry.

"What I'd give for some Spaghetti.."It started to get dark outside.

"I need to get out of here!"

With all the strength left she ran towards the door, dashed against it, fell to the ground and lost consciousness with a great pain running through her right shoulder and a strange melody spreading in her mind.

Lilly was beside herself.

Okay. Three days ago she fell asleep in the attic and dreamed she was Miley.

It was only a dream.

It's not like the dead girl was sending her some signs.

It's not like her shoulder was still hurting.

It's not like she ate a whole bowl of Mac and Cheese when she woke up.

No.

"Hey Blondie, how's it going?"

This is not happening, whatever the hell 'this' is.

The dream was strange, it felt so real. The pain Miley felt, just everything felt as if it happened to Lilly all the same.

"Lilly." Something tapped her shoulder. "You in there?"

"Hn?" There was Lukas standing right in front of her, looking at her as if she went mad.

"Oh, Luke. Something the matter?" The young woman asked not bothering to wait for an answer. She just stared at the ground, deep in thoughts. She didn't even notice that Lukas asked her a question. Again.

"So, you up for it?"

The bell rang.

"Up for what?"

"You sure you are alright?"

"Sure, sure. Got to go to class. Later." Lilly muttered abstracted and went to her next class, leaving Lukas dumbstruck in the hall.

Concern was written all over Lilly's face. What should she do to help Miley? Was it even possible to help a dead girl? Could she? And if it was possible, what should she do? How?

"Ms. Truscott, class is over. You may leave now."

"But I just went in here.." Why is her teacher staring at her as if she was mad?

"No Ms. Truscott you did not." Ms. Kunkle said. Sure, as if Lilly wouldn't have noticed that the whole class already left the classroom, she couldn't have been lost in thought that long.

"Oh." Maybe her teacher got a point there.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered while she stood up.

Her mind already some place else again.

"Really? You look like a nervous wreck."

"Thank you."

And gone she was.

"What a strange girl." Only those near by the classroom could listen to one very confused teacher muttering to herself.

Dinner was boring.

And annoying.

No really, it totally annoyed the hell out of Lilly.

"So, Lilly. You like to skateboard?"

The owner of this question only got an irritating look from the young blonde who was turning towards her mother to send her a raised eyebrow.

"I'm full. Can I go up to my room now?"

"Lilly.." Her mother said pleadingly.

"Fine! But when I get bad marks it's all your fault 'cause I wasn't able doing my homework properly." Now it was the older blonde's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Heather, let her go upstairs, I can understand she doesn't want to hang with old peepz like us."

Lilly was about to ask this guy if he really just said 'peepz', but was stopped by her mother who dismissed her, which led her to stand up and leave immediately.

"Kids." Heather nervously laughed.

She couldn't quite understand what her mother was thinking by inviting this guy for dinner. What was his name? Bud. Yeah, this Bud guy. Or was it Ted? Oh whatever. Maybe he was nice and kind of charming and able to make her mother smile and maybe his name wasn't really Bud..or Ted, but still. It made her sad. If her mother fell in love with him, she would forget about her dad and that was something Lilly did not want to happen. Ever. But what could she do about it? It's not like Heather would listen to Lilly not liking the idea of her mother starting new. Moreover Lilly got other things on her mind. For example she had to consider how she could help Miley.

"Lilly wait a second." Heather called while walking after her.

"What did just happen there at the dining table? Explain,"With her arms crossed she looked down at her daughter expectingly "Hm?".

"It's just..gaaah!" Lilly wildly turned around looking at her mother furiously. "You don't even know him. This is your second date and you already take him home, expecting me to play house with the both of you. That's just.." She halted.

"Wrong?"

"Yes! No.."

"I know that you miss your father and-"

"Stop, mom. Please. I, can I go to my room now?"

Heather sighed.

"Yes, sure honey."

Closing the door behind her back Lilly sighed with relief.

"Damn." She knew that her mother just wanted to be happy again. And she was also aware that she can not force her to be unhappy the rest of her life. Just because her father passed did not mean that her mom did not deserve being alone. Her logical side knew that. Only the rest of her did not. And to be perfectly honest, Lilly was not one of the most logical creatures on this planet.

She put on her headphones and lay down on her bed listening to everything her iPod had to give, playing with one of the wheels of her skateboard. Slowly drifting somewhere only sleep had the power to take her.

"Hey!"

"Hey Miley." Lilly answered the voice that came from above her.

"Miley..?" A confused expression spread on her face while the blonde tried to place her surroundings. She was on a field. An unbelievingly huge field. Right next to her was a tree. It was the only tree around. Only her, the tree, the field and Miley.

"So, Lilly. It's nice that we finally meet properly." The voice said and Lilly nearly broke her neck while her eyes shot up above, searching where the voice came from. And there, in all her glory, Miley was. Sitting on a branch of the tree smiling down at a very baffled Lilly.

"This can't be real. You are dead."

"Yeah right, genius. Good to know we are on the same boat." The brown haired girl said and jumped down, leaving the branch she was seconds ago sitting on behind. Even though the branch seemed to be at least two meters above them, Miley landed on her feet as if this was absolutely normal. Lilly was staring. Mouth slightly ajar, eyes curious. And Miley was examining Lilly, inspecting her. Trying to muster if..Lilly couldn't make out the meaning of the look Miley was giving her.

Miley lifted her hand, stretching her fingers to touch Lilly on the cheek but before any contact could be made she stopped.

"You are the only one that has noticed me for at least..I don't know how long I've been in that house."

"Six years have gone by since your death."

Miley's hand fell limply down by her side. Her facial expression, which has been warm and wondering before turned into a stony one.

"No way.."

Lilly said nothing.

"It feels that it has been way less time. Do you know what happened to my family?"

"They moved back to Tennessee. That's what Oliver told me."

"Oliver? Isn't that the lazy kid from across the street?"

"Yeah. Just that he's no kid anymore, y'know?"

"Wow. Six years. Will you help me?" Miley gazed Lilly deeply in the eyes.

"Help me find my family?"

When Lilly first saw the picture of Miley she had not guessed that this smiley girl would or could be as broken as she seems to be now.

"I can try. But how?"

"I don't know. All this time I wasn't able to leave the house. I'm imprisoned. Y'know every time I tried to make myself noticed, to ask for help people ignored me, they didn't notice me at all. I guess I would have done that as well, being dead and all sucks pretty much." She sighed and turned away.

Lilly's mind was wandering, rethinking what Miley said.

_'But this can't be..'_

"Miley. Look around. We're not in the house right now."

She said touching Miley's shoulder to bring her attention back to this moment. Miley turned around, a strange and wondering expression spread on her face. Her gaze wandering to Lilly's hand. When she looked back into Lilly's eyes the blonde could not tell if Miley was astounded or if she was going to cut her hand of, so she took it off of Miley's shoulder looking flustered.

"I noticed Lilly. Before you get radiant with happiness you should know that this isn't my doing. You brought me here." The brown haired woman sighed.

Again Lilly let her gaze survey her surroundings. Her doing, eh? This unfamiliar place had nothing Lilly could get acquainted with.

"Yeah right." She just said and stared at the tree.

"This is new for me too. But never before has anything like this happened to me. It must be you. You are able to take me to this place, wherever we actually are, you might be able to bring me back to Tennessee. Please, I want to say goodbye. I have to! I don't want to stay a ghost anymore or spend the rest of my death in this house. It's torture, Lilly!" She said leaning against the tree.

Suddenly Lilly felt like being far away. With an abrupt intake of breath she shot up in bed, eyes torn wide open and a scared as shit expression on her face.

"Fuuuuuuuck."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** They might seem to become a little flirty and touchy-feely. Well, Miley does. But there are no feelings involved just yet, imagine you've been craving human contact for 6 years and finally there is someone you can talk to and touch. I guess some of us would become just a little clingy as well.

Anyways, chapter 6 will be Miley's POV. At first I wanted the whole thing Lilly POV only, but I just can't take it anymore, I wanna know what's going on in Miley's head.

* * *

**Chapter five**

"So Luke told me you've been pretty strange these last days. He said he wanted to know if you'd like to chill with us at the park like four times but you just ignored him, distracted with whatever."

The drive to school was beholding a very one-sided conversation where Oliver tried to get Lilly to open up.

"I see he's right."

"Come'on Lilly, what the hell is wrong? Did something happen?"

Only when Oliver, out of rage, sounded the horn like eight times Lilly got out of her trance.

"Lilly. What. The. Hell. Happened! Talk to me."

"Why are you sounding the horn?" The young woman asked, already starting to drift back to her thoughts.

"No, you don't just do that. What is wrong with you? What happened, did anybody do something? Y'know, the guys and I will hurt them bad."

"Pff. Olli. Everything is fine, no one hurt me, no one did anything. Don't worry." She sighed.

"It's just that I seem to go bananas. I have these dreams, " Before Oliver could ask what kind of dreams Lilly was talking about she kept on talking "dreams I can not tell you about. I'm sorry. They're just leaving me confused every time I wake up." She peeked a look at Oliver's expressionless face. "I think they truly happen. It feels like they are real." She whispered the last sentence.

"Maybe you are just stressed over something."

"Damn right I am. I'm stressed over those dreams!"

"Chill, man. Y'know. Do they possibly have anything to do with what happened? Y'know, back then?"

"At the skatepark?" Oliver nodded. Lilly just couldn't betrust in Oliver, if he were the one telling her about being visited by Miley's ghost she would laugh her head off, thinking he'd be telling shit.

"Nah. I don't know. Maybe you're right. I guess it's my mom's new boyfriend. He sucks."

"Tim, right?"

"Yep, Bud or something."

Arriving at school was just as boring as the whole day in general. Lilly thought she couldn't give up her real life to follow any more pipe dreams so she tried to make it up to the guys by spending the afternoon with them at the park. It felt good to skate again, getting her head free. But when she got home her mind was back on Miley. She asked Lilly if she was able to help her. What if all of this was really happening. Lilly could'nt leave her behind and if everything that has happened so far wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her, then it's as well an indicator that Miley would not be ignored by her. Still, Lilly had no clue how to help her ghostly friend.

After dinner she made her way up in the attic again, hoping to find some resolution to her problems. But after half an hour rummaging through stuff finding nothing helpful she sat down on an old armchair accepting the bleak mood the room was exuding. Looking out the window feeling al little lost a tingly feeling spread across her left hand. At first she didn't pay any attention, but when it started to make it's way up her arm she knew something wasn't right.

"Miley is that you?"

The tingles abruptly stopped. After a few seconds the feeling started again, spreading across her shoulder. She put her right hand reflexively on her left shoulder, feeling the tingles there now as well.

"How, how do you do that?"

Suddenly the tingles were all over her body. This sensation was too much for the blonde, she shot up from the armchair and sprinted towards the window, trying to catch her breath she didn't even know she had been holding the whole time.

"Woah. That was..what did you do?"

Nothing.

"Miley? Are you still there?"

Nothing.

"If you are still here, can you make yourself noticed?"

No reaction came and Lilly started to get tired from waiting for an answer, so she headed down to her room, hugging herself and trying to figure out what just happened.

Just like the night before Lilly found herself back on the field with the huge tree after falling asleep.

"This is becoming old."

"Yeah, I know. Can't you find, create or whatever you are doing us a darn better place? I'd like some ice-cream."

"I guess we have to reconsile to this place. At least until I find out why we actually meet here and how this is my doing."

"Blonde disbeliever say what?! You start to accept that this is real?"

"Do I have any other choice?" Lilly asked Miley who now was smirking, sitting under the tree, her back leaning against the trunk.

"Sure you do. But I wouldn't make it easy for you if you'd choose to act any differently from how you are behaving now." Miley answered and lightly nudged Lilly's leg with her foot.

"Come, sit."

Lilly sat down next to Miley, after making herself comfortable she asked Miley what she might have come up with on how they could get Miley to Tennessee, or at least how they could get Miley out of the house, since that would be a good start. Tiny steps.

"I mean, the real you, y'know? Not the now-you."

"I am the real me."

"Yeah," Lilly nodded, "wait, no. Right now I can see you. Talk to you. Right now you're the dream-you. Maybe your soul is a manifestation of my dream or something. Sorry, I actually don't know what I'm talking about. But I can't transport you in a dream, well, I don't think I can. We need to do this while I'm awake. Like today in the attic. That was you, wasn't it?"

When Miley didn't give an answer Lilly's eyes snapped towards her and found slightly red cheeks decorating the brunettes face.

"Why are blushing?"

The blonde asked innocently which only led to Mileys cheeks to darken.

"Dang flabbit, I'm sorry." Miley said and Lilly stared at her waiting for an explanation. Also she would like to now what a flabbit was, but that had to wait.

"I, maybe it occurred that I hugged you," pause, "okay?"

"Uhm.."

"When I found you sitting in daddy's old armchair I touched your hand and you were reacting. No one ever reacted. Not as obviously as you. So I, it just came over me and I had to hug you. But your frightened reaction startled me and I felt.."

"Ha! I knew it was you!" Lilly interrupted, pretty much not getting how uncomfortable Miley seemed to be.

"So, you're not mad?" She asked the blonde girl who proudly grinned like someone who has solved the biggest secret in the history of mankind.

"Oh no. Why should I? I was just overflowed with this strange tingly sensation." Lilly told Miley matter of factly.

"Tingly sensation, huh?" Miley asked smirking.

Now it was Lilly's turn to blush. "Hey! You are dead. This feeling must be absolutely normal when being touched by a ghost. In the movies it's the same." She huffed and Miley laughed.

"Sweet niblets, I'm only kidding, Lilly. Don't get your panties in a bunch." The brunette said smiling at the blonde.

"Besides, I guess you are right. We have to try getting me out of the house."

"But how will we communicate when you are in your real form?" Miley rolled her eyes after hearing about Lilly's theory of her having different "You's" again.

"I can always touch you," Miley said winking at the blonde. "and sometimes I'm able to move objects, I could perhaps hold a tissue or something so you know where I am. But until now this always only worked when I was mad or furious."

"Also, if we are able to make it outside, I bet most of the neighbours would get the wrong idea, watching me taking a walk together with a flying tissue. Don't you think?"

"Oh why? I heard that this is absolutely common nowadays, darlin'" Miley joked talking through her nose which made Lilly smile.

"So, what shall we do now since we are kind of stuck here?"

"We could get to know each other a little. Only if you are okay with it. I mean I can only imagine, it must be quite lonely being dead and all. So having a friend wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Sounds like you wanna be my pity-friend, but.."

"No! I didn't mean it like that."

"Lilly, I know. Geez, I was just joking around. If you wanna become my friend, you really have to relax some more."

"You got a point there. So, 20 questions?"

"I see, that game is still up to date. Or are you just lame, blondie?" Miley laughed as Lilly shoved her shoulder, making the brunette let herself lay down on the ground enjoying the sun glistening through the leafy branches of their tree.

* * *

"Lilly, breakfast! Get your lazy butt downstairs, Oliver is here!"

_Huh? _

Lilly wasn't sure if she heard her mother correctly, but she most likely just said that Oliver, as in Oliver who is too scared to make one step inside this building, was here having..breakfast?

_Huh?_

When Lilly finally made it downstairs she found her ears didn't betray her at all. There was her friend, sitting at the table together with her mother talking about god knows what.

"Mornin'. Olli, what are you doing here?" He looked at her as if he wanted to say that he will explain later.

"I met him while checking the mail and invited him over, since Mr. And Mrs. Oken are on holiday I thought he'd like some family time." Heather told them getting up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, I just couldn't refuse." The shaggy haired boy said in a tone which left no room for any other thoughts but that her mother pretty much forced him to join them.

"Fun."Lilly smirked, grabbed herself a few of the pancakes that her mother made for them and told Oliver that if he wanted he could visit them for breakfast more often.

Oliver reacted with an uncomfortable smile. "Yeah, sure. Thank you, _Lilly!_"

While Heather was by the sink washing the dishes, Oliver asked if Lilly wanted to hang out later that day.

"After school Lukas and I head to mine, got some nice new games for my playstation, you in?"

"Yeah, sure. What are those nice, new games you got, anyways?"

"Oh you see.." Oliver was already been tuned out by the girl who got distracted by a light tingly feeling on her thigh. The chair to her left was unoccupied. Maybe Miley was sitting there, listening in on their conversation touching her thigh. Lilly tried to shake Miley off without being noticed acting strange by Oliver or her mother. The tingly feeling only reacted by making it's way down towards her knee.

"Stop that!" Lilly tried to whisper.

"What? I didn't do anything." Oliver answered.

"No, not you."

"Oh, then who are you talking to?"

Before Lilly could come up with an answer the tingly feeling got very intense and made Lilly squeal out. "Eeeep!" _She did not just do that, little beast. Tickling my knee just like that, I bet she is laughing her head off right now._

Just to make sure that Miley will know that Lilly did not found this funny one second she sent the empty chair one of her meanest scowls. Sadly, this only led to Miley tickling her knee some more.

"Lilly, is everything okay?"

"Yeah-"

"Not to interrupt the both of you, but isn't it time for you to be on your way to school?" Heather asked, unknowingly saving Lilly from explaining her strange behaviour to her shaggy haired friend.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? If you feel I'm rushing things please tell. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I guess having a little house ghost is not as funny as it seems at first. As you can see Miley is not bound to human rules when it comes to privacy, I don't know why Lilly only realised it this late, but she is kind of naïvely cute, right?

Oh btw. Yes, I noticed that even though Miley can't touch things she is able to sit or walk on objects. Well, I pretty much can't explain why she is able to do that. Just accept it. ;P

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Miley's POV**

After Lilly told me I've been dead for six years my heart nearly stopped. Well, it would have if I still had a beating one. I mean, I knew I couldn't be alive anymore, that was for sure, but somehow my sense of time stopped after a while. Sometimes, when people came by to have a look at my house I could sneak a peek at their watch, but since my family was gone no one ever dared to move in. Until Heather and Lilly that is.

I remember the first few times I tried to contact my dad and Jackson. They just didn't notice, ignored me, too sad to acknowledge that I was still there. And then they were gone. I wanted to stop them, make them come back, follow them. Nothing worked. When they were heading out to never come back I was there. I watched them. I ran after them but I wasn't able to cross over the doorstep. After that I tried nearly every time I could remember to get out of this damn house. I couldn't. I was imprisoned. Stuck. After a while I locked myself up in the attic. Waiting. And then there were voices. At first I was curious, but I learned that those voices never seemed to stay for a long period. Most of the times I ignored them, sometimes they made me so mad that I frightened them away. That's when I noticed that I was able to move objects. I made windows burst, opened doors and let tissues fly.

After a while I just didn't care anymore. I felt lonely and helpless. I was too absorbed in my self-pity that I didn't notice that there were voices again. Voices that didn't leave. It finally got me when the door of the attic was being opened and a middle-aged blonde woman was standing there, right in front of me. Looking homey and comfortable. Too shocked to do anything I just watched her ransacking through our old stuff. My old stuff. Everything that's left of my family.

Sometime later there was another blonde in the attic, younger. Maybe my age. She was pretty and her behaviour was deeply amusing. Checking out my stuff, acting like the daughter of James Bond.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe because she was crying while reading this damn article. I actually have not even an idea how, but somehow I let her see my memory, let her feel it, let her remember it for me.

And now we are sitting at the breakfast table. Lilly and I. And Oliver. I remembered his face and his behaviour, he has always been a little goofy, but nonetheless a good guy. I bet he's into Lilly, she's just his type. I should ask Lilly later if they are dating. Watching them interact was kind of interesting, not feeling as lonely as I felt before does me some good. Still, I am left out.

"Stop that!" Lilly hissed and at first I wasn't sure what she meant, but then I found my hand touching her thigh. Oops, I haven't even noticed I was touching her. It's strange, being in this form I wasn't able to touch a lot of things, even less a human being. But I could touch her. Without being in rage. I could talk to her in her dreams. Seems like I'm catching up on some lost human interaction. Right now Lilly is trying to talk her way out of her strange behaviour, which I find quite endearing. Why not playing a practical joke on Lilly. The squeal she let out, after I tickled her knee was priceless and I knew I had something to laugh about until she would be back from school again.

While Lilly was at school and Heather at work I sometimes felt like sneaking around. I actually haven't been in Lilly's room much. Basically only one time and then I was more concentrated on her then her room. 'Quite boyish' I thought to myself. Her room reminded me a little of Jackson's, clothes were lying around everywhere, her closet must be empty. Leaning right beside her bed was a skateboard and her room was plastered in pictures and poster's of skateboarders and scary looking bands. When I found a sandwich on her desk that was possibly a week old I thought that sneaking in her room was not the best of ideas. Right before I was about to leave I found something sticking out under her pillow. Not sure what it was, but curious enough to find out I made my way back to her bedside. It's a picture. Of me. One corner of it was still buried under her pillow, but I was very sure that I was on this picture. "Interesting."

I know that I intrigue her. Would I have been in her place I'm not sure if I would have been able to put up with the homey, friendly house ghost. But if this ghost was only able to 'properly' communicate with me and no one else, I guess then I'd like to know why. And hell, who would not be a little interested when it comes to something that seems way too supernatural to be real. But finding my picture under her pillow makes even me a tiny bit creeped out, still I'm feeling kind of honored as well.

When I heard the door opening I went downstairs watching Heather trying to co-ordinate herself and two big shopping bags inside the house.

Following her inside the kitchen I watch her unpacking the backs, putting on the radio and starting dinner. The ringing of the phone makes her stop her work and head towards the hall where the phone is waiting.

"Truscott?" she says.

"What do you have in mind?"

Whatever the addressee on the other side of the line said made her giggle girlishly.

"Sounds good enough. Pick me up at 7.30. Any dress code desired?"

"Alright, see you later, bye."

Oh dear, I bet Lilly's mom got herself another date. Lilly won't like that. Speaking of her, shouldn't she have been home already? Normally she's here earlier than Heather.

Later on that day, Heather put on the TV while getting ready for her date. So I sat on the couch and watched the sappy soap that was on.

"Mooom, I'm home!" A voice came shouting from the entrance hall. Heather walked past me, greeting her daughter. Telling her that she'll be heading out soon and something about dinner being in the fridge.

"Where are you going?" The blonde girl asked while walking into the kitchen, grabbing a plate and the food to heat it in the microwave.

"I have a date, " she paused, "with Tim."

"Oh. Okay." Lilly deadpanned. "Have fun."

Just when Lilly's food was done the doorbell rang synchronized with the microwaves beeping sound. After Heather headed out Lilly put her plate on the couch-table, about to head back in the kitchen to probably grab something to drink.

I stood up and walked after her. When I was near enough I embraced her from behind. Feeling her shiver under my touch made me smile.

"I missed you, it was sooo boring with you gone!" I whispered in her ear and saw how a few goosebumps made their way up her bare arms.

"Hello to you to, Miley." She said, "Would you mind letting go of me, I need to grab a coke." I let her go, but followed her around until she was sitting on the couch switching around the channels while eating. Sitting right next to her, I told her stop switching the channel every time I saw something I'd like to watch was one. When she came by the Disney Channel they were playing Beauty and the Beast. Lilly did not seem to like the movie so she kept on switching, which made me a bit mad since it was one of my all time favourites. When she was content with one of those boring action movies with way too many explosions she put the switch down next to her on the couch. Being dissatisfied with her choice in movie I tried to grab the switch to press number seven where the Disney Channel was on. But my hand only grasped at nothing, which made me even more angry. I concentrated on number seven trying to press my finger on the button and it worked. I'm so darn good, ha!

"Heey! I was watching that." She grasped for the switch, but I made her hand stop by grabbing it and holding it kept in mine.

"Geez, okay. I get it," Lilly said. "hadn't guessed you're such a sissy."

I gave her hand that I was still holding a hard squeeze.

"Hey, calm down. No need to get all monster-ghostly." She said and finally let me enjoy the movie.

Deeply engrossed in the movie daddy had to watch with me nearly once a month I lay my head down on Lilly's shoulder. Even though she would never adhere to liking that movie, she actually seemed to be pretty much into it, intensively staring at the screen like there was no tomorrow.

I noticed then that her breath was a little ragged and her cheeks lightly tinted. Getting off of her shoulder to get a better look at her face.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I asked while touching her forehead, her cheeks, and her forehead again to feel if she's getting a fever. Sadly, I'm not able to feel warmth or coldness.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly irritated.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

Today was pretty crazy.

After school was over Luke, Ollie and I headed to Oliver's house to check out this new games he was talking about this morning.

"So, still not creeped out by living with the haunted?" Lukas asked me.

"Luke, I already told you like a thousand times there is nothing going on with that house. Is this all you'll ever talk to me about?" He slowly started to get on my nerves, not only because there definitely was something wrong _within_ my house and I surely wasn't about to tell him nor Ollie, but also because it seemed that this topic was the only thing he was ever interested in to talk about. What a creep!

"Okay guys, you up for some brutal action?" Ollie asked holding up three covers.

"Maybe you are in the mood for some Call of Duty - Ghosts?" he asked, "Or what about a little bit of Grand Theft Auto 5, isn't it your favourite, Lils?" "Or," he said deadly serious, "how about some Rayman Raving Rabbits?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

In the end we couldn't decide and played all games ones, which took us a few hours. Sometime later I felt my stomach growl.

"Hey, Ollie. You have some snacks or something?"

"Nah." He answered way too engrossed in trying not to be gotten shot.

_'Boys'_ I thought, give them a games console and they are lost in time and space.

"'Kay, so I'm heading home now. Later." I told them and left unnoticed.

Several hours later, while Lilly was already gone, the two boys were still at it.

"Shoot, Lilly. Shoo-hoot!" Lukas screamed.

"Man, Lils, since when do you fuck up as much as now?"

"Lils?" Oliver asked, both guys eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hey, answer. You still there?"

Only then did the shaggy haired boy turn to his left, where his female companion should be sitting right now.

"Guess not." His attention was back on the screen again.

"Moom, I'm home!" I shouted when entering the house. After she greeted me, she told me that she had a date with Ted tonight and that we was going to pick her up about now. Great!

When she left I was re-heating dinner, thinking about what Miley was up to. Maybe she was in the attic like most times. Well, I actually didn't know if she spent most of her time in the attic. I just guessed she was, since it kind of was her 'room'. I mean, she could be everywhere in the house. Then it struck me. This was the first time since I got to know about Miley that I realised the meaning of my thoughts. She could be everywhere. No one would notice. She could have been in my room in my most private moments, watch me undress, or..doing other things. Oh geez, she could have been in the bathroom while I was showering or while doing my business. Because of my spinning mind I forgot to grab a drink, so I went back into the kitchen when my body suddenly started to tingle all over.

"Eeeep..!" Or she could be here, now, in the living room, watching me, I shivered, hugging me. When I felt an intensity in my left ear that made its way down my whole body, reawakening parts of me I didn't know could feel as alive as they did right now, I knew she definitely was here.

"Hello to you to Miley." I greeted her, not knowing if I should store this feeling in the section of 'totally uncomfortable' or if it would fit better in the 'damn, this can't be happening, I want more' section.

Come on, I'm old and experienced enough to know what arousal feels like. I'm a teenager, that's what most of my life is about. The only worrying part is, that it's a girl making me aroused. Kind of new to me. Oh, not to forget the part where she is already dead. Awesome!

Sitting on the couch, zapping through the channels to find something that would make me forget my thoughts from just minutes ago, I finally found a good enough movie to concentrate on. That is until the TV switched itself back to the Disney Channel where The Beauty and the Beast was on.

"Heey! I'm watching that." Strange, was that her doing? When I was grabbing for the remote the tingle spread across my hand and I stopped dead. Seems she doesn't want me to change the program again. Well, okay, I might be nice enough to be doing her a favour and letting her watch that sappy movie.

"Geez, okay. I get it," I told her, "hadn't guessed you're such a sissy."

Suddenly the tingly grasp let my hand feel more like being electrolysed.

"Hey, calm down. No need to go all monster-ghost on me." I told her to make her stop. She seemed to be satisfied since now the tingle was back again.

Through the movie she wouldn't let go of my hand. I was trying hard to concentrate on the TV but when this damn tingle appeared on my shoulder and neck as well, I just lost it. I didn't know what was going on or what she was doing and it gave me the willies. Not able to concentrate on the movie anymore, I tried to flop myself in the sensation this tingle made me feel. It totally was a feeling you had to get used to, but if you did it was warm, fuzzy, cozy, and a bit tickling. It was like being touched by your crush on the very first date, when every collision, as small as it might be, is being noticed and sending shivers through your body. Just that this tingle is like twenty times more intense. Or so it seemed to Lilly. While analyzing the tingly sensation Lilly didn't notice that her body was becoming warm and her breath started to become shallow.

Seconds later, Lilly felt Miley touching her face. She couldn't take it anymore, and not seeing what actually was happening did not help one bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked. When the tingle didn't stop, she stood up and ran to the bathroom locking herself in, trying to catch her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys. So here's the next chapter where you'll come across a new revelation. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Skatepark Incident**

**Chapter Seven**

Lilly couldn't sleep that night. She was tossing and turning but was not able to get her mind off of things. Wanting to get rid of a tension that has plagued her since the situation in the livingroom, but knowing all too well that she might not be alone right now. She didn't even want to find a wording for what happened earlier, she only knew that her body was on fire. When she finally passed out Miley was already waiting for her.

"Hi there!"

"Hey.."

"Sweet niblets, Lilly! What's wrong? Why did y'all ran away from me?" No beating around the bush, huh? Lilly only stared past Miley.

"So, it's one of those days you're believing all this is not real and ignoring me might help getting rid of this situation?"

"No, it's one of those days, where you thought it might be funny touching me all the time making me all.." aroused. Lilly couldn't say that out loud. Miley would only take it the wrong way. Well, after all the wrong way wasn't that wrong, right?

"Making you all what?"

She just couldn't say it. It was way too embarrassing. What would the brunette think of her afterwards, anyways?

"Nothing."

"Dang flabbit, Lilly. Tell!"

"I. Said. Nothing."

"Did someone sprinkle drama queen in your oatmeal this morning or what's going on?"

"I had pancakes, as you might remember since you've been there as well, thank you very much." Lilly said with a huff as if the last word has been said.

"So, you won't tell me why exactly you're mad at me but you'll vent your frustration on me?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"Yes." Seeing the hurt expression on Miley's face made Lilly feel a little bad about her behaviour.

"No. I'm sorry, okay?" Lilly told her, "Just don't make me explain it. It's already strange enough as it is."

"Okay."

"And could you possibly keep the touching to a minimum?" When Miley looked at her, Lilly again, was starting to feel bad about her proposition.

"Why?" Miley's voice croaked, "You know, it just feels good, even if I pretty much don't feel anything. But knowing that there is someone I am able to touch, just makes me happy. I wasn't sure if I really still was before, but because of you I know I am. Still here, you know?"

_'Yeah, where you feel nothing I feel too much'_ Lilly thought, sighing.

"Well, okay. But when you do it next time just try to remember that I'm not able to see you, so, for me it is a little strange and unexpected. Especially when I don't have any clue what exactly you are doing."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked slightly confused.

"For example today, were you touching my shoulder with your hand, leaning against me, tickling me with your foot? I have no idea what you were doing. It makes me feel so exposed. I have to trust you blindly and I don't even know you that well, yunno?"

"Ah.." Miley answered, slowly understanding where Lilly was headed, "I guess I get it."

"I promise you I've never ever touched, tickled or kicked you with my foot while being unseen, even though the last option might happen in the near future." Miley told Lilly wiggling her eyebrows.

Lilly lightly smacked her and said, "Good. If this shall work, I want to set some rules beforehand. And I have to ask you something."

"Which might be?"

"Well, it's, have you been watching me? You know, such as when I'm in the bathroom?" Lilly tried explaining starting to become embarrassed.

"Crazy blonde chick, say what?! Ew, Lilly, I'd never! What are you thinking?" Miley nearly shouted flabbergasted.

"I mean, you could have and that's just something I'd like to set on the 'You better not do that, or..' list."

"Or what?" Miley smirked.

"Or I won't help you."

"So? How would you find out anyways?"

"You do notice that you are making me distrust you even more, right?"

"Okay, okay. It's on the list and I promise on uncle Earl's half-bald head that I'll never ever sneak a peek on you doing your business." Miley vowed.

"And on me showering."

"Well, that..." The brunette started with a sly grin plastered on her face.

"Miley." Lilly warned.

"And when you are under the shower. Even though I don't see the point. Nothing I haven't seen before." Miley said deadly serious.

"WHAT?!" Lilly screamed turning red with a full body flash.

"Gosh, Lils. I'm just kidding. Plus, it's not as if there would be any parts you should be ashamed of being seen, with that body of yours." Miley said in a matter of fact voice, only bringing a whole new level of red on Lilly's skin.

* * *

"Ah, that's why you moved to Malibu in the first place. I guess with my family it was the same..it's just difficult to stand the place where someone you love has died." After spending most of their dream setting up some rules for Miley to hopefully stick to, they braced themselves up to talking about the more difficult things that had happened in their life. Since her father's death Lilly buttoned up her lips about this not even trusting her emotions of loss on her ex-boyfriend.

Miley was the first person she pretty much told everything about how she had felt and how she's still not able to get used to her loss. The brunette on the other hand had told Lilly a bit about her more lively adventures. She could come up with a whole bunch of highschool stories, such as that Miley had once dated the Moviestar Jake Ryan, who, in Lilly's opinion yes, was in a lot of movies, but no, definitely not a star.

"Jeez, Miles. How could you? That guy is awful. He seems so full of himself and he's not even able to act properly.."

"Miles, huh? I like that," Miley told Lilly, "I pretty much have no clue, I mean he was good-looking enough, but..ah well. You know?"

Lilly looked at the brunette with a doubtful expression on her face.

"Yeah. Right. I totally know what you are talking about."

"I was young and stupid?" Miley tried, whereupon Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what came over me, he was just there and wouldn't bug off. And at that time I started to feel a little.. Arg, dang it..unsure about things."

"What things? You can't tell me it was about your looks, you couldn't have changed that much. I mean you died like half a year later." Lilly realised her mistake, "Uh, sorry. I.."

"No Lilly, it's okay. Don't sugarcoat my death, it's alright." Waved the brunette off.

"So what things? What were you unsure about?"

"Naah, it's not that interesting anyways. So, and that one time, we were just on our thrid date, he-"

"Miley, do I look that dumb? Don't just start a hare. Come on, spit it out." Lilly said nudging Miley's shoulder playfully.

"There was this...I noticed myself always..I. I never talked about it with anyone, it's pretty difficult for me."

"Miley," Lilly started, "you don't have to tell me anything. But just know that I'm here and that I'll listen. I know what it's like when you have to keep something a secret but you just know you'd feel more than relieved when you could talk to someone about it."

"When you tell me yours I'll tell you mine?" The brunette tried.

"Sorry Miles. The thing is this won't work on you since it's about you."

"About me? About me how? What about me?" Miley asked, panic making itself clear on her face.

"You don't know?" Lilly asked, feeling a little stupid that Miley wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"Miley. You are dead. And I see you. I talk to you." Lilly sighed, "This is pretty big and I can't just walk around telling my mother or whomever. They'd institutionalize me, point."

"That's your secret?" Miley asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes." Lilly scoffed not getting why her companion was acting so damn strange. "Now you."

"I don't know." The brunette moaned.

"Come on. I told you mine, now you tell me yours. It was your idea in the first place, anyways."

After a pretty long sigh the brunette finally started to talk.

"I started to take an interest in..arg, _girls._" Miley told her whispering the last word with a noticeable gulp.

Lilly wasn't sure what to think about this revelation. Miley started to become interested in girls. So, what? Did she think Lilly was a homophobe or what?

"Miles, that's it? It's okay. You are gay? So what."

_'Wait a second.' _Lilly thought. '_She is gay. Miley is gay. She likes girls. She likes women. And she made me feel..stuff. Oh oh.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Things are becoming busy again.


End file.
